It may be difficult to utilize pockets on particular items of clothing, such as active-wear pants, because the weight of the pocket and the contents of the pocket may weigh down the item of clothing and the pocket, thus making carrying the item within the pocket uncomfortable to the user. Furthermore, the lightweight and/or stretchy nature of particular items of clothing, such as active-wear pants, may prohibit the use of pockets to carry items. As such, typical items of clothing may be deficient.